


I'll Mount Your Head on my Wall!

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Rozenn the Breton [22]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crack, F/M, Semi Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Written for the Skyrim KinkmemeDB/Follower, Battle quotes during sexCrack prompt.The DB is getting it on with his follower when, in the throes of passion, the other yells one of its standard phrases.Ex:Derkeethus: Hissssssss!Marcurio: Show me what you've got!Jenassa: I'll see you burn!Cicero: Coming, Mother! (yup this one was bad)





	I'll Mount Your Head on my Wall!

"Mmm! Feels so good! Oh, Galmar, gods, more!" Rozenn bucked under her husband, legs wrapped around his waist, heels pressing against his backside, encouraging him.

"Gods, oh, gods, I - I - _I'll mount your head on my wall_!" Galmar roared and then slumped on top of her, not quite snoring, but definitely not awake.

"Husband? Galmar? My Bear, wake up!"

"Mmmf? Wha? Gods, Rozenn, that - you were amazing," Galmar murmured as he rolled to one side.

Rozenn tucked herself in against his side and chuckled sleepily. "I hope you intend mounting more than my head later on."

"What?" Galmar was suddenly wide awake.

"You heard me. You shouted your favourite battlecry as you came. And I made a pun based on it," Rozenn's eyes slid shut and she yawned mightily. "I still love you, though."

"Speak of this to anyone, and I'll carve you into pieces."


End file.
